


Best thing of the year

by TruffleBrownies



Series: 12 Days of Coldflash [6]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 12DaysCF19, Boys In Love, Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, The Flash (TV 2014) Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: Len and Barry on the end of the year.Day 6-7 : Hanukkah / Airing of Grievances
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: 12 Days of Coldflash [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579801
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Best thing of the year

**Author's Note:**

> this year was so tired, but I started writing more <3  
> hope yall are happy!

Barry wasn't surprised when he saw a light of candles in Leonard's— their apartment room. Lit candles were the only light in the dark right now, but with his eyes, it wasn't hard to see part of Len's face in front of the light grinning at him. Barry blinked before realizing something. _Right, it was Hanukkah!_ A festival of light in jew culture at the same time as Christmas. He used to learn about it in school. No doubt since he knew Len was Jewish.

"Hi," He sniffed, "did you make Latkes? Smells delicious!"

"Yeah," Len cocked his head to one side, cackled at him. "Want some?"

"Yes!"

Barry tried not to speed to the dining table because he didn't want to blow the candles out. Big emerald eyes locked at those Latkes that were so ¹mouth-watering. Actually, everything Leonard Snart cooked was yummy!

He didn't waste time consuming them all, stuffed his mouth with those potato pancakes. He saw Len ate them, too, but those aqua blues were looking at him... maybe since they started eating.

"I see, you like my Latkes," Len chuckled. "Glad to see you enjoy them, Scarlet."

"Yeah, I love your cooking." Barry grinned, hoping that darkness would hide his flushed cheeks. "Love you too."

"Hmm, someone is being honest today." Len glared at him, a smile printed on his face. Barry knew that smile— _Len knew he's blushing!_

"Uh, you know, it's the end of the year."

"It's still on 30th."

"Still counted," Barry pouted. "You should too! We're... dating for a month."

"Hmm," Len made a laugh in his throat, "I thought we were going out since you tried to chase me."

"That was a year ago! And you _kidnapped_ my friend, didn't you!!?"

He still remembered that time Cold and Heatwave kidnapped Caitlin to get him out. Even they're clear right now, Caitlin still refused to be near the Rogue. She even tried to stop Barry from having a relationship with Snart, but since Cisco was dating Lisa, now she just supported them in distance.

"Oh, yes, because you ignored me first."

Barry raised his brow, "I'm _sorry_? Was that my fault?"

"No. And you should tell your tech friend that he's lucky I didn't freeze him this year," Len rolled his eyes. He didn't realize when was Lisa fall for that little geek, but it's his sister's happiness so he wouldn't do anything unless they broke his sis' heart.

Barry knew that. He's smirking.

"You wouldn't as long as Lisa loved him," he chuckled, "and he took a bomb out of her neck."

"Fair enough." 

They went silent for a few moments then burst out a laugh. Barry pushed the dish away and brought himself into Len's lap, which was opening for him and nuzzled into his neck, giving a lingering kiss on his neck, causing his breathless gasps.

"I'm happy to have you," Barry whispered, sweet and adorable as he always was, "I was dreaming about being with you for months... but it felt wrong since we're supposed to be enemies. You double-crossed me. And so much more... But I- I still _need_ you. And you should know I won't let you go."

It's hard for two grown-men to sit in one chair, so Len picked the speedster up in bridal-style and moved to the couch near the candlesticks. Barry yelped, but he was relaxed in Len's arms when they landed. To be added, he really felt relaxed against Len's body in the way that nobody had ever made him feel like this.

"You're mine and mine only, Scarlet,"

Len replied with his low, soft and possessive tone that made Barry shivered. He knew his face was flushed so much it radiated heat enough to make Len feel it.

"I want to cherish you as much as I want to wreck you. I like every time you look ruined because of me... I know you like it, _Barry_. You don't have to feel guilty because _yes_ , you'll stick with me for the rest of your life. No other choices."

"Hmmm...." Barry let out a satisfied hum mixed with a snickered. He moved his lips placing them on Len's, sharing passionate kisses between them. He could taste some Latkes on Len's tongue, and it was much more delicious than ones on a plate. He didn't want to pull out,

"I love you. You're the best thing for me this year."

Len hummed back, pecking playfully on his nose.

"Back to you, my little speedster. I love you," he smirked. "Hope you'll be chasing me again next year."

"Len!"

**Author's Note:**

> ♡♡♡


End file.
